Season 2
or , is a Japanese original anime television series produced by C-Station and NBCUniversal Entertainment Japan. Sequel to the first season, the second season was announced during the event of Star-Myu in Culture Festival and is to be broadcasted during Spring 2017. The anime will premiere in Japan on April 3, 2017. The opening theme is "SHOW MUST GO ON!!" by Fourpe（cv.urashimasakatasen）and the ending theme is "Gift" by Team Otori. The second season will focus on Hoshitani and the others in their second year of high school. Introduction "I don't know how to give up on my dreams…" Hoshitani Yuta, who enrolled in the prestigious Ayanagi Gakuen for music entertainment, passed the first-year test to become a musical department student in his second year. However, the new school year immediately presents new trials for the returning students. The first task on the second-year curriculum is supporting the graduation stage performance of Otori and the other graduating Kao Council members. There are five roles known as "second-year training roles" in the legendary musical Shadow & Lights. Every year, a team of only five second-year students get to step on stage as performers in the musical. It is a great honor for the musical department students, to co-star with their respected former leaders. To earn a ticket to glory, Hoshitani and 24 other new musical department students take on the training auditions. At that moment, the coming-of-age slapstick musical story raises the curtains once more. Episode List Ending Cards S2_End1.JPG|Episode 1 End Card S2_End2.jpg|Episode 2 End Card S2 End3.jpg|Episode 3 End Card Eyecatch s2_1-1.png|Episode 1 Eyecatch 1 s2_1-2.png|Episode 1 Eyecatch 2 s2_2-1.JPG|Episode 2 Eyecatch 1 s2_2-2.jpg|Episode 2 Eyecatch 2 S2 3-1.jpg|Episode 3 Eyecatch 1 S2 3-2.jpg|Episode 3 Eyecatch 2 Promotional Visuals Season2.jpg season2-2.jpg Cast Comment Cast Comment 001 Season 2’s Broadcast in 24 Hours.jpg|Twitter Countdown — Season 2’s Broadcast in 24 Hours Cast Comment 002 Season 2’s Broadcast in 23 Hours.jpg|Twitter Countdown — Season 2’s Broadcast in 23 Hours Cast Comment 003 Season 2’s Broadcast in 22 Hours.jpg|Twitter Countdown — Season 2’s Broadcast in 22 Hours Cast Comment 004 Season 2’s Broadcast in 21 Hours.jpg|Twitter Countdown — Season 2’s Broadcast in 21 Hours Cast Comment 005 Season 2’s Broadcast in 20 Hours.jpg|Twitter Countdown — Season 2’s Broadcast in 20 Hours Cast Comment 006 Season 2’s Broadcast in 19 Hours.jpg|Twitter Countdown — Season 2’s Broadcast in 19 Hours Cast Comment 007 Season 2’s Broadcast in 18 Hours.jpg|Twitter Countdown — Season 2’s Broadcast in 18 Hours Cast Comment 008 Season 2’s Broadcast in 17 Hours.jpg|Twitter Countdown — Season 2’s Broadcast in 17 Hours Cast Comment 009 Season 2’s Broadcast in 16 Hours.jpg|Twitter Countdown — Season 2’s Broadcast in 16 Hours Cast Comment 010 Season 2’s Broadcast in 15 Hours.jpg|Twitter Countdown — Season 2’s Broadcast in 15 Hours Cast Comment 011 Season 2’s Broadcast in 14 Hours.jpg|Twitter Countdown — Season 2’s Broadcast in 14 Hours Cast Comment 012 Season 2’s Broadcast in 13 Hours.jpg|Twitter Countdown — Season 2’s Broadcast in 13 Hours Cast Comment 013 Season 2’s Broadcast in 12 Hours.jpg|Twitter Countdown — Season 2’s Broadcast in 12 Hours Cast Comment 014 Season 2’s Broadcast in 11 Hours.jpg|Twitter Countdown — Season 2’s Broadcast in 11 Hours Cast Comment 015 Season 2’s Broadcast in 10 Hours.jpg|Twitter Countdown — Season 2’s Broadcast in 10 Hours Cast Comment 016 Season 2’s Broadcast in 09 Hours.jpg|Twitter Countdown — Season 2’s Broadcast in 9 Hours Cast Comment 017 Season 2’s Broadcast in 08 Hours.jpg|Twitter Countdown — Season 2’s Broadcast in 8 Hours Cast Comment 018 Season 2’s Broadcast in 07 Hours.jpg|Twitter Countdown — Season 2’s Broadcast in 7 Hours Cast Comment 019 Season 2’s Broadcast in 06 Hours.jpg|Twitter Countdown — Season 2’s Broadcast in 6 Hours Cast Comment 020 Season 2’s Broadcast in 05 Hours.jpg|Twitter Countdown — Season 2’s Broadcast in 5 Hours Cast Comment 021 Season 2’s Broadcast in 04 Hours.jpg|Twitter Countdown — Season 2’s Broadcast in 4 Hours Cast Comment 022 Season 2’s Broadcast in 03 Hours.jpg|Twitter Countdown — Season 2’s Broadcast in 3 Hours Cast Comment 023 Season 2’s Broadcast in 02 Hours.jpg|Twitter Countdown — Season 2’s Broadcast in 2 Hours Cast Comment 024 Season 2’s Broadcast in 01 Hour.jpg|Twitter Countdown — Season 2’s Broadcast in 1 Hour Trailers 「スタミュ」第２期告知映像 「スタミュ(第2期)」90秒PV External Links * Official Web Site (Japanese) * Official Twitter @hstar_mu (Japanese) * Official Free Fan Club (Japanese)